


How Many Ways Can You Make Me Bleed?

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 365 Challenge 2013 [4]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Defense Mechanisms, Gen, Mutation, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They told Prodigy his mental shields existed for a reason. They didn't mention the reason might be horrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Ways Can You Make Me Bleed?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelsheart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rebelsheart).



> Prompt: The one mind Prodigy didn't want to learn from. by rebelsheart.

Reed Richards. Tony Stark. _Franklin_ Richards.

It wasn't any one particular mind that gave David pause, regardless of what he was willing to admit out loud. It was a particular kind of mind. Absolute power corrupts absolutely and all that. What was nature thinking of when it made him?

He had walked out of that session with Emma and Dani feeling completely changed by the experience of all he could be, and it left him with a profound distaste for the idea of using his power to learn from anyone who had that sort of genius in just their one mind.

In his vision, he made a list of all the people he wanted to meet and learn from. Now…

Maya Hansen. Bruce Banner.

It was true that with his blocks in place, he couldn't retain their knowledge. But later? If anything ever happened to David's walls, he'd remember _everything._

Yo Hinsen. Can't do anything about Henry McCoy. Nathaniel Essex.


End file.
